The Turn of Paige
by SevenCornersKid
Summary: Old school Vs. New School. Enough said. One-Shot. Rated T for insurance. Inspired by Degrassi Mini "Queen Bees".
1. Things Have Changed

_**A/N: I just really thought of this. Like what if Eli Goldsworthy makes an unexpected and awkward encounter with Degrassi's Old School Queen Bee, Paige Michalchuk? Read to find out. I don't own Degrassi or its characters. **_

It was a cloudy Tuesday afternoon. Heels' clicking echoes the streets from the Dot to Degrassi Community School. The doors just flow with teenagers in school uniforms.

"What has happened to Degrassi?" Paige Michalchuk said to herself.

The students were in different colored polo shirts that were yellow, purple, blue and red. "Ugh, who's the hair brained douche that came up with this?" Paige murmured to herself. Her eyes couldn't believe what has transpired here. She remembered what Degrassi was like back then. Everyone dressed how they wanted. More importantly, Paige always remembered that she was the fashion guru and the trend setter. New year, new look, new Paige as always. But now, she's grown up and Degrassi cracked down.

"This is a disaster. These teens look so unhappy. It's a fashion disaster on a global scale. This is a travesty!" Paige shouted. She cupped her mouth knowing what she said out loud.

Then she saw something she wouldn't be possible in reality. "Mr. Simpson is the principle now?" she squealed. She wished that it was a dream but it was real.

"Jesus, Calm down, Grandma." Someone said who was walking past her. It was a boy with black hair, leather jacket, creepy eyes and a girl with red curls and a jean jacket on. She was appalled.

"Excuse me, what did you just say." Paige challenged the kid. He turned back. "You heard me, and to answer your previous question, yes, Mr. Simpson is the principle. Okay, ma'am?" he retorts. Paige's blood was boiling.

"Hun, did all that screamo and guyliner vastly damage your brain? Do I look like an old hag to you? I'm like 24 years old!" Paige snapped. The emo kid just smirked. "Well, the stench of moth balls and Bengay would beg to differ." He retorts again. The girl behind him snickered. She looks oddly familiar to Paige.

"Hey you, little one, you look vaguely familiar. Who's your sister?" the snarky woman asked. Her eyes widened. "Her name is Darcy, Darcy Edwards." She said meekly. Paige balled up her hands.

Paige remembers when she broke her leg. Then she learned that Darcy and Manny Santos conspired against her during a cheer routine. Then the time Darcy insulted her during the going away party. Secretly, Paige had some hard feelings for that.

"So tell me, how is that little Christian harlot anyway?" Paige asked bitterly. The emo boy's face turned red. "Leave Clare alone!" he hissed. "No, Eli, honey, I got this. To answer your question, Paige, she's actually doing something with her life unlike you. My sister was right, you are just a washed up bitter high school prom queen who dwells on the pass of the farce of high school popularity. So face it, you are no better than any of us." Clare said. Eli grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Is that right? You know what, why don't you go and play with your dolls and play tea party. Learn how to respect your elders and has anyone told you that you have pretty eyes? They really draw the attention from that unibrow and those splitends." Paige said into Clare's face. Paige felt powerful again. "Well, you have the elder part right. Oh and don't you ever dare say a word against my sister. Are we clear, Hun?" Clare mocked. Eli busted out laughing. "Oh go play in the sandbox." Paige shouted and walked off. Clare and Eli high-fived.

The impossible just happened. The legendary and well feared Paige Michalchuk was defeated by Saint Clare. "Ugh, things have changed." Paige said under her breath. She walked in the school and was shocked to see the metal detectors. "Are you kidding me?" Paige thought to herself. She walked through the arch and had her purse checked by security.

She was on her way to the front office but she discovered her old locker. She remembers what she always used to have in there. Make up and all. Then a short Indian girl opens the locker. Paige walks up to the locker. "May I help you?" the girl asked. "Oh sorry Hun, I was just walking down on memory lane. This use to be my old locker." She sighed. "You use to go here?" she asked. "You're in the presence of Paige Michalchuk, the former fashionista of Degrassi." She smiled.

The girl gasped. "Oh my god, I heard so much about you. My name is Alli. Oh god, I love those shoes." Alli squealed. Paige's eyes brightened. "Well Alli, you're having nice hair day. Walk with me to the front office?" she asked. Alli nodded her head instantly. "I guess some fashion is still alive and well in this dump." Paige thought to herself.

**I decided to make this a story. Old school meets some new blood in Degrassi. I plan to end it with a duel of snarky-ness. R&R. **


	2. Bitterness

Paige and Alli compared notes on fashion and all that stuff. Paige just hesitated to be in the front office. "Remember, use conditioner, then the special moose, then the shampoo." Paige said to Alli. Alli was curious about something.

"I was wondering; since you were like the Queen Bee of this dump of a school back then, how did you get someone you really hate a really mean stare?" Alli asked. Paige's eyes just brightened.

"Oh it's easy, almost anyone could do it. All you have to do is to think about something that someone has ever done to you so bad to the point where you wanted to rip their eyes out. Give them the stare of death, and then cringe your eyebrows. Then boom, you have the stare." Paige gave Alli the stare for an example. "Like that, now you try."

Alli thought about Drew and Bianca. How much they hurt her. She envisioned them in the Boiler Room. She thought about the lies and then the fight with Bianca. She had the stare just right.

"Whoa Alli, you got it down at the first try. Good job." Paige said. Alli smiled. "Thanks, here's Mr. Simpson's office." Alli hugged Paige. "Um hun," Paige said uneasily. Alli let Paige go. "Oh sorry." Alli composed herself. "Catch ya later hun," Paige said. Alli waved goodbye.

Paige entered the room and there she saw Mr. Simpson sitting on his desk. "Mr. Simpson, long time no see." Paige greeted. Mr. Simpson face was in shock. "Paige Michalchuk, it's good to see you again. To what do I owe of this surprising visit?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just walking down memory lane, but then I made some overwhelming discoveries. What has happened to Degrassi?" Paige asked politely. Mr. Simpson gave out a loud sigh. "Change Paige, change is what happened to this school. A few discipline issues have occurred during the end of semester dance so now I plan to get things back in order." The principle said. Paige scoffed.

"Well, that kind of crap happened before, how bad was it?" Paige asked. "Knives, stripping, and sexual activity in the boiler room." Mr. Simpson answered. Paige's heart stopped. "That bad, wow, thing have changed." Paige muttered. Mr. Simpson nodded. For the next half hour, Principle Simpson and Paige talked about her days in Degrassi. Paige left Mr. Simpson and Degrassi to live and return for another day. Mr. Simpson said that he might have a job for her. When Paige left Mr. Simpson's office, she bumped into some one.

"Damn it, not again!" A high pitched male voice shouted. Paige noticed some scattered tampons on the floor. She looked up and saw a strange looking guy. It was Adam Torres. She looked into his eyes. She realized what he was, a transgender. They both exchange confused and horrified stares. Paige was compelled to scream or run or both but then she took a deep breath. She crouched down and collected the tampons. Paige handed them to Adam.

"Hun, be careful next time." Paige said legitimately sweetly. Adam nodded his head. Paige walked a few feet pasted him but then she turned around. "Um, Hun, what's your name?" she asked. Adam didn't hesitate. "Adam," he said nervously. Paige smiled at him.

"You have nice eyes, Adam." Paige said sincerely. Adam grew a smile. "Thanks," He waved at her. Paige walked away in to the semi-empty hallways of Degrassi. She walked out the doors and traveled half way to the Dot until she was stopped. A few guys started to utter some words of endearment to Paige.

"Hey sexy, come here and talk with a real man." Owen teased from a distance. Paige was disgusted. She turned to him. "Not interested, I don't do guys who need microscopes to find their tiny little junk. Ha as if you have any." Paige retorts. Owen's friends started giggling. Owen blushed. But he continued to pursue her.

From a distance, Chantey Black and Anya MacPherson saw Owen going after Paige. "Oh my god, it's the ghost of Degrassi's past." Chantey said under her breath. "Hmm, so that's Paige Michalchuk? And I guess Owen hasn't learned his lesson yet. Come on." Anya demanded.

Owen got close to Paige and started her shoulders. Paige grew aggravated. "Hun, I don't feel like be heckled with a VIP, vastly icky poser." Paige hissed. "Hey, get off of her!" Anya shouted behind Owen. "Oh what do you want now prude?" Owen teased.

"You just think you can force your way to a girl that she'll get in bed with you. It doesn't work like that." Anya protested. "Word," Chantey muttered. "Just mind your own business. Now, sexy, how about a date with the Owen?" he said turning to Paige. She scoffed.

"Please, I rather spend the rest of my life staring at Heather Sinclair's horrible nose job than be seen with you in public." Paige said. Chantey and Anya busted out laughing. Owen scoffed. "You weren't hot anyway old lady." Owen said bitterly and walked away.

Paige eyed Chantey and she did the same. "Chantey Black, it's been awhile." Paige said. "Likewise, what brings you here in this hell hole?" Chantey asked. "Walking down memory lane and hoping to get a job her in Degrassi." Paige answered. "So where are you headed?" Anya asked. "To the Dot, wanna come with?" Paige asked. "Sure," The Power Squad leaders said in unison.

Paige marveled at the new and improved the Dot. She heard that there was a fire that was caused by Emma Nelson. She walked in and instantly Peter Stone caught her eye. "Paige Michalcuk, long time no see." Peter said. Paige waved at him. "Hey Hun, you work here now. That cool." She said nonchalantly. "That and I'm the manager of this place." He said. "Man, this place holds a lot of memories. I worked here, fought here, hung out here, and broken a lot of spirits here." Paige said as if she was in a trance.

"Hahaha, yeah, I remember when you and Holly J got into it." Anya snickered. Paige's heart skipped a beat. Holly J Sinclair is the sister of Heather Sinclair, her high school arch nemesis. Paige remembered that day when she, Marco and Ellie came to the Dot one day and she went at it with Holly J. Then she revealed that she was the sister of Heather Sinclair. "Speak of the Sinclair." Chantey said.

Paige turned and saw the devil spawn (in her eyes) enter the Dot. Holly J eyes met with Paige's. You could cut the tension with a pencil. Cold stares and fierce glares, Paige and Holly J was about to repeat history.

**Read and Review**


	3. The True Queen Bee of Degrassi

Cold stares, high tension, tempers flaring, looks so sharp, it'll cut you. Paige Michalchuck, Degrassi's most notorious legendary Queen Bee, her eyes were glued to her high school arch enemy's little sister, Holly J Sinclair, the high school bitch turn overachiever.

"Look what the saddlebags flopped in." Paige began.

"Look what the Concave girl dragged in. How have you been?" Holly J retorts. "I'm wonderful Hun, I see someone ditched the ponytail look." Paige said sarcastically. "And I see someone doesn't wreak of hemorrhoid cream and moth balls. But you do have the odor of Bengay." Holly J said.

Paige was determined to settle the score with Holly J but Holly J was determined to end this in a different way. "Good one, girl. How is Heather these days?" I asked. "The same, she's still a bitch. But that's my sister and I love her." Holly J said sincerely. Paige scoffed.

"How sweet, I must say though that uniform really flatters your hips but it does nothing for your chicken legs." Paige grinned. Holly J was tempted to let the bitch in her go free. "Sweetie, you don't want to go there with me. I'm just worried that bitterness and bitchieness could give you wrinkles. Oh wait, it already did." Holly J spat.

Paige's blood started to boil. "Hun, you don't have to worry about that, but I highly recommend moisturizer for you. I could really mess up your face. Oooh, sorry, mother nature already did that." Paige retorts. The gloves were finally off.

"Hun, that dress is so unique. I didn't know that Betty White was having a garage sale." Holly J snapped. Paige started to get aggravated.

"Hun, your hair is so shinny. I didn't know you use your dog's shampoo." Paige said.

"Hun, Nicki Minaj called, she wants her fake ass back." Holly J spat.

"Hun, the Zoo called, they need a replacement in the petting zoo." Paige said.

"Hun, those shoes are amazing, I didn't know they made pumps for people with hammer toes." Holly J said.

"Hun"

"Hun"

"Hun"

"Hun"

"Hun"

"Hun"

"Hun"

"Hun"

"Hun"

"Hun"

"Hun"

"Hun"

"Whoa!" Anya, Chantey, Peter and everyone in the Dot said.

"You still got it, little girl. You really are Heather Sinclair's sister." Paige said. "Yeah, don't you ever forget it. But, I will admit, I could never beat the True Queen Bee of Degrassi." Holly J said.

Paige's heart lit up. "Well, I guess you did do some good around here. You really up hold the title. You're okay Holly J." Paige said. "You're not so bad yourself. You're really cool Paige. But I have something to confess. I'm not the snobby little kid you met right here in this spot two years ago. I've changed a lot. I made a new name for me. I'm Holly Freaking J Sinclair, the conqueror, bitch." She said boldly. Paige liked this new and improved Holly J.

"Well, I guess this school is in good hands. Even if you guys are in those hideous uniforms." Paige said. "Aww, thank you." Holly J whispered. Paige and Holly J hugged. Old enemies became really good friends.

After hours of connecting with Holly J, Paige decided to leave the Dot and retire in her hotel room. As she was walking out the door, she bumped in to a black curly haired girl. "Ugh, watch it, Grandma." She said. Here we go again.

"Excuse me. Who do you think you are?" Paige barked. "I think I'm Bianca DeSousa, and you are?" Bianca snaps. Paige grins. "I'm Paige Michalchuk, bitch."

Paige Michalchuk was the most feared girl in Degrassi. Nothing could never change that.

**_The End_**


End file.
